Shounen Onmyouji Episoode 27
by Hananami Hanajima
Summary: Episode 27. Saya buat ini karena gemes sama endingnya di episode 26. Saya lanjutkan episodenya versi saya. RnR? Sangat dibolehkan.


Warning : Imajinasikan ini menjadi film. Boleh juga bayangin ni cerita kalo jadi film 23 menit (bletak), masih abal jadi maksimalkan ilmu imajinasi anda (?). Mungkin typo, tapi saya sudah berusaha. Kalo gak ada alhamdulillah.

.

.

.

Ini cerita pertama saya yang saya kerjakan tidak main main. Saya pikir matang dan baca berulang. Maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan.

.

.

.

* * *

Begin

* * *

 _Tozasareta kioku no naka no kizu ga_

 _Oto mo naku kokoro ni afureru toki ni_

 _Yasashiku hohoemu sono urani wa kodoku no namida_

 _Hateshi nai tsuyosa motomete_

 _Shinjiru monotachi to_

 _Nando mo kake agare_

 _Mamoritai_

 _Shinjitai_

 _Egao no wake wo subete_

 _Hageshisa mo itoshisa mo zenbu uketomeru yo_

 _Nidoto sono te wo hanasanai_

 _Ano hikari wo mezashite_

* * *

 **Shounen Onmyouji yang sebelumnya**

 **"Aku akan selalu berpikir Guren sebagai teman"**

 **"Jika kau masukkan api Kagutsuchi yang kau pinjam dari Takao no Kami ke dalam pedang ini, Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membunuh dewa"**

 **"Pulanglah, Mokkun. Kan kuberikan hidupku"**

 **"Aku tak mau membuat semua orang bersedih lagi. Jadi kupikir aku akan membuat semua orang melupakan tentangku"**

 **"Lalu, siapa anak itu?". "Dia adalah... cucunya Seimei"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kembalilah Ingatan Guren!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hitam. Gelap gulita menyelimuti mata Masahiro.

 _"Memang aku sudah tau bahwa resikonya Guren kehilangan ingatan._

 _Tapi... Mungkin kalau dicoba mengingat, bisa saja ia ingat._

 _Iya, aku tau peraturannya mutlak, tapi..._

 _Siapa yang tau kalau belum di coba!"_

Terlihat sinar matahari mulai memasuki jendela di samping kiri Masahiro terbaring.

Cuit... cuit...

"Hooaaaammm..." Masahiro bangun dari tidurnya. "Ate te... sakit..."

"Hoo... kau sudah bangun, cucunya Seimei" gumam _Mono no ke_ di depannya.

"Jangan panggil aku cucu!" teriaknya lalu perlahan diam. "Mokkun... kau ingat aku?" tanyanya lembut.

"Mokkun? Siapa Mokkun?" tanyanya.

"Kau..." gumam Masahiro pelan.

"Aku Touda... Ayayaya! Jangan angkat aku!" kagetnya saat Masahiro mengangkat tubuhnya.

"... Mokkun..." suara Masahiro bergetar sambil memeluk erat Touda yang berwujud _Mono no ke_ tersebut.

Warna bulunya sangat berlawanan dengan baju luar yang dikenakana Masahiro. Bulunya putih, baju luarnya hitam.

"He?" heran Touda. _"Dari gerak geriknya... sepertinya dia sangat mengenalku..."_ batinnya.

"... Mokkun... Mokkun... Mok... kun..." tangisnya makin menjadi dan juga ia tak henti henti menyebut nama "Mokkun".

"Hooy... sudahlah... jangan menangis, cucunya Seimei" kata Touda enteng.

"Masahiro"

"Hm?"

"Panggil aku Masahiro. Jangan panggil cucu"

"Masahiro..." gumam Touda.

* * *

"Hup!" seru Taiin baru sampai di ruangan Seimei.

"Dia sudah bangun, Taiin?" tanya Seimei tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Un!" angguk anak kecil ikat dua tersebut.

"Bagaimana Guren?"

"Ano... seperti peraturan yang ada, ia... semua ingatannya hilang..." kata Taiin pelan.

"Hah~ sudah kuduga. Peraturan tetap peraturan, ya" hela Seimei.

"Aku jadi khawatir dengan Masahiro..." gumam Taiin.

"Seimei _sama_ " Tenitsu dan Suzaku muncul. "Saya sudah kembali bertugas" lapor Tenitsu.

"Jangan paksakan diri, Tenitsu. Kau istirahat saja dulu" saran Seimei.

"Baik" jawab Tenitsu langsung menghilang.

"Tunggu Tenki!" Suzaku ikut menghilang.

"Saya permisi" Taiin akhirnya menyusul.

"..." Seimei menunduk sejenak, lalu melihat ke atas. "Masahiro" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Masahiro dan Touda sedang berjalan menuju rumah. Di kanan kirinya terdapat banyak bambu yang terlihat segar memagari pinggir jalan.

"Hei" panggil Masahiro.

"Hm?" toleh Touda.

Masahiro berjongkok. "Aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu, Mokkun. Kau tenang saja" katanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Touda heran.

"Tidak! Tidak ada!" kata Masahiro agak kencang, langsung berdiri dan tersenyum. "Hei, biasanya kau berada di sini!" katanya menunjuk bahu kanannya.

"Benarkah?"

Masahiro mengangguk dua kali.

"Tidak, terimakasih" tolak Touda.

Masahiro memasang wajah kesal.

"Alalala! Lagi lagi!" kesalnya saat Masahiro mengangkatnya lagi.

"Turuti saja, Mokkun!" katanya menaruh Touda di bahu kanannya.

"Kau orang teraneh yang akhir akhir ini kutemui! Cucunya Seimei!" protesnya.

"Jangan panggil aku cucu!" teriak Masahiro yang membuat Touda kaget. "Nah, Mokkun! Kita akan jalan jalan seharian penuh!" seru Masahiro bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara.

"Dari tadi dia kenapa sih?" gumam Touda.

* * *

"Ini dia! Kau tau siapa dia?" tanya Masahiro sambil menghentikan Akiko yang sedang berjalan di depan kamarnya. Sekarang ia sudah mengganti bajunya seperti baju biasanya, _hakama_ hijau dengan _obi_ biru tua dilapisi baju luar merah serta kalung seperti tasbih raksasa yang sudah diperbaiki tergantung manis di lehernya.

"Halo Masahiro, Mokkun" sapa Akiko tersenyum.

"Tidak. Siapa dia?"

"Dia Fujiwara no Akiko. Putri dari Fujiwara no Michinaga _sama_ , _Daijin_ daerah ini. Dia... terkena kutukan yang tak bisa di hilangkan. _Onmyouji_ harus selalu di dekatnya, jadilah ia salah satu anggota keluarga Abe"

Touda hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada yang ingat?" tanya Masahiro penuh harap.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak hilang ingatan!" kata Touda buang muka.

"Hm" Masahiro hanya menunduk, menatap sayu lantai kayu rumahnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Masahiro?" tanya Akiko khawatir.

"Akan kuceritakan kalau sudah waktunya. Yah, sampai nanti!" kata Masahiro sambil melangkah ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ayah"

* * *

"Ayah, permisi, boleh minta waktu sebentar?" tanya Masahiro di depan ruangan Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja Masahiro. Kebetulan ayah sedang bebas" jawab Yoshimasa.

Masahiro tersenyum senang. Ia masuk dan mendekati Ayahnya. "Mokkun, kau tau siapa ini?"

"Dia ayahmu"

"Wah! Kau ingat!" seru Masahiro kegirangan.

"Tentu saja ingat. Baru saja kau memanggilnya Ayah, berarti itu Ayahmu 'kan" kata Touda datar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Apa?" tanya Touda.

"Masih belum berhasil" kepalanya langsung patah ke kanan.

"Itu adalah peraturan, Masahiro. Kau tak bisa mengubahnya" gumam Yoshimasa.

Touda melihat ke arah Yoshimasa.

"Aku tau..." lesunya. "Tapi... kalau terus terusan di beritau, dia... dia akan..."

Yoshimasa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cih!" decihnya. "Aku takkan menyerah, apapun yang terjadi!" kata Masahiro tiba tiba berdiri.

"A... aa!" untungnya Touda berhasil mempertahankan diri di bahu Masahiro, kalau tidak, jatuh dia.

"Terimakasih, Ayah" katanya sambil membuka pintu.

Yoshimasa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Saat dirasa Masahiro sudah menjauh, ia berkata "Semoga kau berhasil, Masahiro"

* * *

"Kita sering ke tempat ini! Hampir setiap hari, malah! Kau ingat?" kata Masahiro dengan semangatnya menunjukkan suatu bangunan. Ia sedang berada di pintu gerbangnya.

"Ini... semacam sekolah?"

"Ayolah! Masa' kau tak ingat?"

"Hilangkan kata 'ingat'! Sudah kubilang aku tak hilang ingatan, cucunya Seimei"

"Jangan panggil cucu!" teriak Masahiro.

Touda tampak tak peduli.

"Ini _Onmyoudou_... tempatku belajar..." kata Masahiro akhirnya.

"Oy! Kalau ada masalah bilang saja. Aku akan mendengarnya"

Deg

Kata kata itu...

 _"Kalau ada masalah bilang saja. Aku akan mendengarnya"_

"Mokkun..." gumamnya.

Mereka diam sejenak.

"Ah! Kifune! Baiklah!" tiba tiba Masahiro bersemangat kembali.

"He? Buat apa ke gunung Kifune?"

"Kurumanosuke!"

"Kuruma.. no... suke?" pikirnya.

Yang bersangkutan langsung datang.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Masahiro.

"Hei, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Touda.

Kurumanosuke mengangguk.

"Hm... kapan?"

"..."

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita ke gunung Kifune!"

Masahiro menaiki Kurumanosuke diikuti Touda.

* * *

"Kau tau, kakekku memberimu nama Guren" kata Masahiro memulai percakapan saat perjalanan.

"Guren?"

Masahiro mengangguk.

"Hm... Seimei..." gumamnya tersenyum.

"Jadi, saat kau berwujud manusia, aku dan kakekku memanggilmu Guren" kata Masahiro tersenyum.

"Guren..." Touda tersenyum. "Lalu, Mokkun dari mana? Hmph... nama yang aneh" tanya Touda.

"Waktu itu aku tidak tau namamu. Kau juga menolak memberitaukan namamu. Jadi kupanggil _Mono no ke_. Tapi kau protes, jadi... waktu itu aku mencari nama dan ketemulah nama Mokkun. Walau awalnya kau tak senang, tapi, akhirnya kau senang juga.

Saat pertarungan melawan ayakashi, kau memberitaukan namamu. Guren. Tapi ayakashi memanggilmu Touda. Aku jadi bingung. Aku bertanya padamu tentang namamu, kau jawab 'Aku Guren. Itu nama pemberian Seimei kalau kau peduli'. Hm... kenangan" cerita Masahiro panjang lebar.

"..."

"E?"

"..."

"DASAR! MALAH DITINGGAL TIDUR!"

"... Hihihi, aku mendengarkannya kok!" ternyata Touda pura pura tidur.

"Ggh..." Masahiro memasang wajah kesal.

"Hehe... Oh, ya. Apa benar aku berkata begitu?"

"Mm?"

"Padahal aku tau namaku Guren darimu. Tapi katamu kau tau dari aku... apa maksudnya?"

"'Kan. Sudah kubilang kau hilang ingatan!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"..." Masahiro menampakan wajah aku-tak-bisa-memberitaumu.

"Aku mengerti, maaf"

"Ah, tak apa apa. Nanti juga kau tau" senyum manis Masahiro.

Touda balas senyum.

Kurumanosuke terus berjalan menembus angin siang yang menerpanya. Berjalan melewati bangunan bangunan kota menuju gunung Kifune.

* * *

"Nah! Sampai! Terimakasih, Kurumanosuke" kata Masahiro.

Kurumanosuke berbicara memakai bahasanya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Masahiro pada Touda.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang" jawabnya.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak, Kurumanosuke!" kata Masahiro berterima kasih.

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk.

Masahiro berlari kecil sampai menuju anak tangga pertama. Ia berjalan menaikinya, seakan akan menikmati pemandangan di sampingnya - walaupun ia menunduk memperhatikan anak tangga.

"Kau ingat saat kita menaiki tangga ini..." katanya tiba tiba.

"..."

"Padahal tangga ini panjang, tapi, karena ada kau, tangga ini jadi pendek. Cepat sampai, deh" kata Masahiro tersenyum.

Touda ikut tersenyum. _"Entah apa yang terjadi, setiap melihatnya, seolah ada cahaya yang menerangiku dari kegelapan"_ batinnya.

Kepala Masahiro muncul terlihat dari anak tangga terakhir. Ia semakin naik dan naik, lalu seluruh tubuhnya muncul, bersama Touda di samping kanan kedua kakinya.

"Ini dia ujung dari tangga yang panjang itu! Terasa cepat, ya!" kata Masahiro tersenyum gembira.

"Ah" jawab Touda mengiyakan.

"Permisi, _Takao no Kami_ " panggil Masahiro.

Cahaya menyilaukan muncul dan perlahan membentuk cahaya naga putih di atas batu tinggi.

"Masahiro. Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" tanya _Takaokami no Kami_.

"Ano... ettou... pertama, aku ingin berterimakasih karena sudah meminjamkanku kekuatan" kata Masahiro.

"Ya. Aku sudah mengambilnya. Lalu?" tagihnya.

"Ettou..."

"..."

"Euh..."

"... Kau mau mengembalikan ingatan Touda?"

"Kh..."

"Itu tak bisa. Sudah kubilang 'kan?"

"..."

 _"Heh. Anak ini gigih. Aku bisa melihatnya. Mungkin keinginannya bisa terjadi"_ batin _Takaokami no Kami_. "Pulanglah. Tunggulah waktunya" setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia menghilang.

 _"Tunggulah waktunya?"_ ulang Masahiro dalam hati.

"Tunggulah waktunya? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Touda.

"Ah, tidak apa apa. Ayo pulang!" ajak Masahiro.

Touda tersenyum lalu melompat ke bahu Masahiro.

"Ete te..." kagetnya. Ia tambah membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Touda di bahunya. "... Mokkun..."

"Katanya turuti saja! Ehe!" balas Touda riang.

Masahiro ikut tersenyum. "Ayo pulang sama sama"

* * *

Di rumah, Akiko sedang menatapi kantung kecil yang ia miliki, berisi _"Japanese Yew"_.

"Akiko!" panggil Masahiro yang tiba tiba muncul di ambang pintu kamar Akiko - tanpa ada Touda.

"Ah, Masahiro" ia berdiri menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku ingin pergi denganmu malam ini. Kau siap siap saja" kata Masahiro tersenyum.

"Eh? Malam ini? Kemana?" tanya Akiko bertubi tubi.

"Nanti kau akan tau!" jawabnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Akiko hanya memandang punggung Masahiro yang kian menjauh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Masahiro..."

* * *

"Oy, Mokkun! Malam ini kita akan jalan jalan! Tapi kali ini Akiko ikut!" seru Masahiro tiduran sambil mengangkat Touda tinggi tinggi.

"Kemana?" tanya Touda.

"Pokoknya tempat yang indah!" jawab Masahiro misterius.

* * *

Malamnya, terlihat Kurumanosuke sedang berjalan melewati perumahan dan bangunan di daerah itu. Mau dibilang ngebut, tapi ia berjalan tidak terlalu kencang. Mau di bilang santai, ia juga tidak terlalu pelan. Jadi, sedang sedang saja.

Setelah itu, mereka berhenti di sisi lain gunung Kifune. Banyak tumbuhan, ada air jernih yang mengalir melewati batu batu, dan yang terpenting sekaligus hal yang mampu memenuhi janji Masahiro adalah...

...

Kunang kunang

Akiko tampak sangat senang. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada bahu Masahiro. Masahiro kaget, tapi ia hanya diam. Touda juga tampak terkejut melihatnya.

Mereka diam menikmati alam yang luar biasa indahnya. Kunang kunang melayang layang bebas di udara.

Akiko menengadahkan kedua tangannya, berharap ada kunang kunang yang hinggap di telapak tangannya.

Dan benar. Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya kunang kunang hinggap di telapak tangan Akiko. Bertambahlah rasa bahagianya.

Masahiro tersenyum melihat Momen bahagia ini.

"Apa kau senang, Akiko?" tanya Masahiro lembut.

"Ya! Aku sangat senang hari ini!" balas Akiko senang.

"Dengan ini, janjiku terpenuhi sudah" gumam Masahiro tersenyum sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Akiko kepada kunang kunang di langit.

"Ee" angguk Akiko mengiyakan.

Mereka memperhatikan kunang kunang itu lagi.

* * *

Cuit... cuit... cuit...

"KAAAAAHAAAAAAAA! AKU TELAT!" teriak Masahiro panik. Ia memakai seragam _Onmyodou_ , yaitu baju luar berwarna ungu, sementara untuk daleman ia menggunakan baju biasa - _hakama_ hijau dengan _obi_ biru tua.

"Kemarin malam aku terlalu asyik melihat kunang kunang, jadi lupa waktu!" lanjutnya.

Kemarin ia melihat kunang kunang bersama Akiko dan Touda sampai lupa waktu. Akhirnya ia kalang kabut di ruang depan.

"Makanya... ingat waktu" nasehat Touda santai. "Kalau aku sih tak masalah... aku tak sekolah..." lanjutnya enteng.

"Ayo, kau juga ikut!" ajak Masahiro sambil menaikkan ikatan rambutnya ke atas.

"Tidak" tolak Touda singkat.

"Ayo!"

"Tidak!"

"Sudahlah... Masahiro, kau sudah telat tau" lerai Seimei.

"Ah! Iya! Aku pergi!" Masahiro langsung berlari keluar sambil memakai topi hitam panjangnya.

"Sarapannya?" terlambat. Sudah jelas kata kata ibunya takkan terdengar oleh Masahiro. "Ya ampun..." helanya.

"Guren. Tetaplah di samping Masahiro" kata Seimei.

"Hm?" heran Touda.

"Cobalah dekat dengannya"

"Baik" Touda berjalan santai mengikuti Masahiro.

* * *

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"Mm?" seseorang menoleh ke arah Masahiro yang sedang berlari. "Masahiro _dono_? Anda telat?"

"Ah!" Masahiro berhenti di depan Toshitsugu. "Yah... maaf... aku..."

"Atur nafasmu, Masahiro _dono_. Lagi pula tak apa apa kau telat..." katanya menggantung. "Aku yakin kau melakukan sesuatu yang betul"

 _"Sebenarnya melihat kunang kunang"_ batin Masahiro _sweetdrop_. "Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Toshitsugu _dono_ " jawab Masahiro tersenyum.

"Oh, ya! Kau lama tak masuk, jadi, kukerjakan tugasmu sebagian. Kuharap membantu"

"Apa?! Ah, terimakasih banyak! Maaf merepotkanmu" kata Masahiro langsung ber- _ojigi_.

"Ah, sudahlah tak apa apa. Kalau begitu, saya mau ke perpustakaan. Permisi"

"Ah, silahkan silahkan!" kata Masahiro tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa.

Toshitsugu membalas senyumannya lalu pergi menjauh menuju perpustakaan.

"Baiklah!" Masahiro berjalan ke tempat duduknya. "Mm... coba lihat..." ia melihat lihat setumpukan kertas. "AAA?! Toshitsugu dono mengerjakan sebanyak ini?!" pekiknya.

"Sst" isyarat diam dilontarkan oleh orang di depannya.

"Maaf..." Masahiro malah cengengesan sambil garuk garuk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Masahiro tersenyum dan akan memulai untuk menulis.

"Belajar yang giat, ya" kata pemilik suara itu sambil berjalan mendekati Masahiro.

Tidak jadi menulis, ia menengok ke belakang.

"Mokkun? Waah! Akhirnya kau ikut juga, ya!" seru Masahiro senang.

"Kalau aku di sini malah membuatmu tak belajar, lebih baik aku pulang saja" kata Touda datar sambil berhenti di samping Masahiro duduk.

"Eh? Baiklah" Masahiro langsung menulis.

Mereka diam sementara. Touda melihat lihat pemandangan _Onmyoudou_. Sementara Masahiro sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Sesekali ia melirik Touda di sampingnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Touda berjalan ke belakang Masahiro.

"Oy, Mokkun, ada apa?" tanya Masahiro Menghadap ke belakang.

"Tidak. Tidak ada" jawab Touda.

Masahiro menatap Touda, lalu mengangkatnya, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei, Mokkun... kau tau? Aku ingin sekali melihat senyummu saat ini. Aku merasa... kalau kau sedih, aku ikut sedih" gumam Masahiro pelan.

"..." Touda hanya diam mencerna perkataan Masahiro barusan.

Masahiro melepas pelukannya lalu menurunkan Touda. Ia mengelus kepala Touda dengan lembut.

"Kalau ada apa apa, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu" gumam Masahiro penuh perhatian.

Touda melongo sebentar. "Hm... terimakasih, Masahiro" senyumnya.

"Ee" angguk Masahiro.

...

...

 **DHUAAR**...

"SUARA APA ITU?"

"Jaraknya dekat dari sini!"

" _Ayakashi_ muncul siang hari? Yang benar saja!"

 _Onmyoudou_ langsung ribut. Semua orang keluar untuk mengetahui kejadian yang berlangsung.

"Ayo, Mokkun!" ajak Masahiro dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mokkun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" batin Masahiro.

* * *

 _Toki toshite hito wa dare mo yume wo miushinatte shimau_

 _Ayamachi ya kizutsukikata mo jidai wo kurikaesareteiku_

 _Doushite unmei to iu hikari kesu no_

 _Bokutachi no mirai wa kono te de mamori nukitai_

 _Zenryoku de idomu koto no imi wo kimi ga oshitekureta kara_

 _Motto motto kimi wa kimi wo koete_

 _Kitto kitto kitto_

* * *

Terlihat, siang hari di perumahan, Touda dalam wujudnya _Mono no ke_ mengeluarkan panah api yang menghujani salah satu _ayakashi_ berbentuk kura kura.

Masahiro mengambil kertas mantra dan melantunkan mantra sambil melempar kertasnya.

Dimalam hari, semua _Juuni Shinsou_ kecuali Touda berkumpul di halaman dekat kolam, di depannya Masahiro memasang wajah serius sambil berkata kata.

Siang hari dalam ruangan Seimei terlihat Touda dalam wujud manusianya sedang memangku Masahiro saat masih kecil.

Touda dengan wujud manusianya sedang bertarung dengan Masahiro melawan ayakashi berbentuk ikan.

 **"Selanjutnya Shounen Onmyouji episode 28"**

 **"Rahasia Guren"**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Fuaah!

Bikin cerita ini sambil bayangin jadi filmnya.

Beneran. Sampe saya menitin pake stopwatch di hp.

Saya nyobanya 3 kali.

(Pake opening sekalian saya bayangin) yang pertama 15 : 03 (yang ini sampe Masahiro ngomong "Ayo kita pulang sama sama" ke Mokkun)

Yang kedua dari awal yang perjalanan ke kifune (saya tambahin dikit) trus selanjutnya habis Masahiro bilang "Ayo kita pulang sama sama". Saya bayangin sampe Akiko ngomong "Ee" yang pas liat kunang kunang itu.. 03 : 15.

Yang ketiga dari habis kunang kunang itu ampe akhir (gak termasuk ending dan cuplikan episod selanjutnya) itu 03 : 58.

Yang keempat ngebayangin endingnya and cuplikan episode selanjutnya. Itu jadi 01 : 39.

Di tambah deh semuanya.

15 : 03

03 : 15

Sama dengan 18 : 45

18 : 45

03 : 58

Sama dengan 22 : 43

22 : 43

01 : 39

Sama dengan 24 : 22

Ehehe.. Kelebihan semenit. Imajinasikan lebih cepat saja ya. 23 menit.

Yasudahlah...

Sekian

Masahiro : *nunjuk tombol review di bawah* Pencet tombol Review, ya...


End file.
